From Black night to Shining sun
by lunaofthesky
Summary: A Jacob fanfic post Eclipse-Jacob is hurt and confused after realizing he and Bella haven't got a chance. He decides that he needs to hide out for awhile and finds himself in a remote town in Colorado where he decides to get a job and try to get over...he
1. Chapter 1

Jacob is hurt and confused, running alone to who knows where, what happens next? Find out now...

STUPID GOD DAMN BLOODSUCKERS! I didn't ask to be a werewolf, but they show up and i don't HAVE a choice! The only thing i have ever needed is Bella, but those frickin bloodsuckers took her away from me! We would have been fine! We could have lived out our lives together after those filthy _bloodsuckers_ left her! But then they came back! And now the only girl i have ever loved loves me- but not enough! Not as much as those GOD DAMN FILTHY ROTTEN BLOODSUCKERS! If only she had waited for me to go cliff jumping with her...and what's with this stupid imprinting thing, huh? I can't imprint on the girl i love? I don't WANT to imprint on ANYBODY but BELLA! Then again...i have no shot with her...shes getting _married_, after all...and if imprinting is as binding as Sam and the others say it is...well, maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all...I'll have to give it some more thought...why did Cullen have to send me a wedding invite anyway? What's up with that?


	2. Chapter 2

This Story is going to be a mixture of thoughts of a character and characters actually narrating. Don't worry! I'll label exactly what it is before, I hope it isn't too confusing!

JACOBS MIND

Wow. Running can take a lot out of a person…I mean werewolf…I mean. GAHHH! My head hurts and I'm tired and being a werewolf is definitely not helping my outlook on life. Did Cullen send me a wedding invitation to annoy me? Or maybe he thought I would run away…which I did. What if Cullen PLANNED this?? Am I just a puppet then? Now I am stopping for sure. No WAY is CULLEN going to get into my head! I wonder what state I'm in. This is confusing! I'm sure it's colder than it is in Forks, even though I'm not in the least bit cold, and this forest is pretty thick…oh wait. Is that a light up there?

JACOB'S POV

I got closer to the town and I almost forgot that I was in werewolf form. I quickly hid behind a tree and changed back. I pulled on my sweatpants…uh oh. Its cold here, I'm not cold but I'm sure to get weird looks when I stroll into town barefoot and half naked. I'm going to have to steal some clothes…what would she say?…great. Now I'm thinking about the ONE person I SWORE not to think about!

I snuck around the town to the back of what looked like a clothes store. I walked through the back door and quickly grabbed a pair of work boots off the shelf and a sweatshirt off the rack. I ran out the back door and got dressed behind another tree. It would look a little fishy if I walked into town near the store I had just rummaged through so I ran to the other side and walked down the front road. I asked the first person I met on the sidewalk where I was and I was rewarded with a surprising answer. I was in Little Snake, Colorado, pretty far away from my guess (Alaska).

I decided that if I was going to stay here in Little Snake, I was going to need some money. Even when I put my mind to it, the only thing I could think of that might help me get a job is that I'm a pretty good mechanic. I ducked into the closest shop (a coffee shop), and went to the counter to ask about a job as a mechanic. "You need to go to the Shining garage. They're the only mechanics around here." I got directions to the garage and left the warmth of the coffee shop.

I headed towards the outskirts of town and found myself in front of a garage. It said Shining's Mechanics in big green letters on the front, so I knew I was in the right place. I went around to the side and knocked on the door. A huge, gruff man opened the door, I was surprised at how nice he was. "How can I help y' young man?" I prayed silently that they needed another mechanic. "I was wondering if you could help me. I need a job and I'm a pretty good mechanic." The man smiled, "I might be able to help you. I'm Tom, by the way. Tom Shining." "Jacob Black." "Well, Jacob Black, I could use an extra hand around the garage. I have two employees but one is off to college now, and can't work this summer. The other one is still in school. If you know how to change a tire and change the oil, you're hired!"

I sighed in relief. I don't know why but something about Shining's garage made me think it was very important that I work here. It was almost calling to me…now I just need to find a place to stay. " Tom, do you know anyplace I could stay? I didn't see a hotel in town…" He laughed loudly, "there isn't a hotel for miles, but I was thinking you might want to stay in the apartment over the garage as part of your pay for working here. How old are you anyway Jacob?" I thought quickly, I didn't want to give my real age because that would raise questions. However, I realized that I could easily pass for older. "18, I just graduated." He looked at me hard, "college not for you? Well that's ok. It's not for everybody." I nodded.

"When can I move into the apartment?" He waved me into the garage. "You can move in right away. You start work tomorrow, M will show you what to do then. Here." He handed me two uniforms. "Where's your stuff?" I did some more quick thinking. "I was camping last night and when I woke up my bag was gone. I didn't know what to do, that's why I'm here." He nodded in sympathy, " bears get stuff, and other creatures do too.

I'll tell y' what, I'll pay you this week in advance and you go get some stuff at the store." Tom handed me my pay for the week and pointed in the direction of the store. I returned a couple hours later with some more clothes and other necessary things like toothpaste. I laid down in bed and rolled onto my side. What an unbelievably hectic day. I think this town will be good for me, and working with cars will take my mind off….her. I wonder who "M" is….


	3. Chapter 3

JACOB'S POV

I woke up to sunlight in my eyes and a knock on my door. Tom walked into the room, "work starts in a half hour Jacob, thought you might like some breakfast." He handed me a plate of eggs, bacon, toast, sausage, and hash browns. Another obstacle to overcome- my appetite. "Thanks Tom, I'll be down in 15 minutes." He smiled and went downstairs to the garage. I groaned inwardly. I could have used at least another 3 hours of sleep. I looked around the room until my eyes fell on the clock…4:45 AM!!

With another groan I got out of bed and pulled on some shorts and an undershirt, then I pulled on my uniform. My uniform was a navy blue jumpsuit that said Shining's Garage on it in red letters and had a zipper going down the front to my waist. I hated to think anything bad about the man who had just taken me in and given me a job, but what was he thinking? I pulled on my work boots and tied a bandana around my hair to keep it out of my way. I need to cut my hair as SOON AS POSSIBLE. The only reason I even decided to grow it out is because of…her.

I headed downstairs to the garage and found that work was already going on. Somebody was under a car, only their feet were visible. Tom came over to me, "Morning Jacob! M's gonna show you th' ropes round here, jus' as soon as this job's done. Do you think you can go help Mr. Donalds with his flat tire?" "Sure." I went over to Mr. Donalds and asked him which tire. I quickly changed his tire in record speed; I can change a tire in my sleep. Mr. Donalds paid me, and gave me my first tip. I wandered over to the office and handed both to Tom. "No Jake, you keep the tips you make. Hey M, come over here and meet Jacob Black, he's our new mechanic."

I watched as the feet under the car slowly rolled forward. From under the car rolled a very pretty girl, around 16, covered with grease and wearing overalls and a bandana. "Hi Jacob Black, I'm Emma Shining, but you can call me Em." I looked in her hazel eyes, and everything changed. The world moved and it all depended on her, all depended on Emma Shining. Oh crap- is this what imprinting is? It must be…but I can't just start acting all weird or she'll hate me and Tom will probably fire me for liking his daughter… "You can call me Jake." She smiled at me, and dimples appeared on her cheeks. "Ok Jake. Lets see what you can do."

The whole day was spent testing my abilities as a mechanic. Though the tests got harder as the day wore on, I was surprised to find that I knew it all. So while I was performing the tasks my mind was free to wander, and the only place it wanted to wander to was to her. The NEW "her" in my mind. It's so hard to explain, even to myself. I still loved…Bella….but I could never love her the same way. The only one that mattered to me was Emma Shining; she was the only one for me.

"Ok-last task." Em looked like she was about to burst out laughing. "Your last task is to answer my question." I looked warily at her, hoping I wouldn't have to lie about anything. Now that I think about it I'm not even sure I could lie to her. "What?" She suddenly turned bright red, and she looked really cute…"what do you think about me?" I grinned at her, "I think you are really cute." She turned even brighter red than before. "Now will you answer my question?" she nodded yes. "What do you think about me?" She smiled, "I think you are very sweet, Jacob Black, and pretty cute yourself." Tome called Em saying it was time to go home, and that I could come to dinner too. Dinner at Em's house. With her family. And my appetite. This I going to be an interesting night.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it's been so long! I've been busy and I wanted to make sure I had the time to really think about this, not just write it to write something, you know? So any-who- here we go!

Em's POV 

Oh my…wow…. when I rolled out from under Jim Herring's pickup to meet the new mechanic, I was expecting…well, I _wasn't _expecting Jacob Black. I quickly introduced myself, but I don't really remember what went on after that, because all through the mechanic testing I was in a daze. How could he be here? Jacob Black was everything I have ever wanted, tall, cute, older, really really cute, and a mechanic. It was like he was made for me or something…ok no. No way. I don't even think he could possibly like me; he must be at least in his 20s.

Then he smiled at me. I don't know if he even did it on purpose, but when he smiled he looked young. He looked like a little boy who just won a game of tag or something. He was just really…. cute. That HAS to be the reason why I asked that stupid question, "What do you think of me?" Like that wasn't just asking for a let down. And that is when Jacob Black, I man Jake, told me I was cute. Me. Cute. Wow. Then he responded by asking me the same question. I have no idea what I said. I'm serious, I have no idea. That's when daddy invited Jake to dinner.

Jacob's POV 

Ok, so I think might actually be able to do this. At least I'll be with Em. Wow is she perfect, but I don't know how I'm going to tell her that I'm a werewolf. It just sounds so bad, and you can't bring it up in normal conversation either. If I just walked in to dinner, sat down, said grace and added a p.s. I'm a werewolf, I don't think it would go over to well. I do want to tell her though; I need to tell her soon. Before anything stupid happens and she finds out on her own.

I went up to my new living quarters and changed into a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. I threw on the sweatshirt even though it made me uncomfortably hot, I didn't need extra attention for walking around in the freezing cold like it was the middle of summer. We walked through town until we got to their house. I t was a large, rustic home that looked like not even a pack of werewolves could bring it down. I liked it immediately. We knocked on the front door, and a pretty woman opened the door, Em's mom I presumed. That's when I smelled the food, steak, potatoes, biscuits, and pie. I must've looked exceptionally hungry because Em's mom looked right at me and said, "Tuck in." I didn't need any more prodding than that, but I made sure to go slow, my eating habit are far from normal, and I didn't need that to be noticed yet.

After we had finished eating we all went out onto the back porch. Em was staring at me, maybe her parents were too, but I was only aware of Em. She was so…perfect, so different than any other girl I had ever met. " Do you want to go for a walk?" Huh? I looked up to see Em looking at me hopefully. "Sure sure."

We got up and walked out into the forest. After a little walking I got up the nerve to talk. "So Em…" "Yeah?" "Do you like me?" "Yeah." It was just that simple. I reached out and took her hand, and we started to walk back. That's when it hit me, a wave of sickly sweet nausea that made me want to phase immediately. DAMN IT! Why do I always have to be where the GOD DAMN BLOODSUCKERS are?


	5. Chapter 5

EM'S POV

It was so perfect, he held my hand! I'm sure my palms were sweating like crazy, but he held on really tight all the way home. He did seem a little worried though…he walked me to my front door and waited until my mom had padlocked it before he walked back to the garage. I know because I watched him, and he knows I watched him because he turned around and waved before he was out of sight. No guy has ever looked at me the way Jacob Black looks at me, and I don't ever want that to change. He can't find out our secret, or he might hate me. Either that or he might think I'm crazy.

JACOB'S POV

I walked Em home as quickly as I could and I made sure she was safe before I went back to the garage. She watched me go, and even with everything going on around me all I can think about is the fact that she LIKES ME!! The fact that she likes me makes me feel high, or slaphappy, or something. But in order to keep her safe, I have to focus on one-thing right now- bloodsuckers. I don't know who they are, but I can tell from their smell that they are not what you might call "vegetarians." I have to figure out who they are and I have to find a way to kill them by myself, without attracting attention. In the meantime, I'm going to need to eat. Dinner was great, nut even with the amount I ate, I'm going to need about 10x's that amount if I want to be at full fighting strength. I pulled on some shorts and slipped out the back door of the garage. I made sure the coast was clear before I phased quickly into a shaggy brown wolf. I ran past Em's house to make sure the bloodsuckers weren't there before going to hunt.

EM'S POV

I looked out my window around 1 am this morning and was startled to see a big brown wolf run by. I wondered who it was, I know all of them, so he must be new. This morning I came downstairs , "daddy?" "yes Emma" "Has anybody new joined the pack recently?" "no" "oh, well I saw a very large, shaggy wolf run by our house this morning"

My dad looked up at me, "that could propose a problem."


	6. Chapter 6

JACOB's POV

I woke up to that HORRIBLE alarm clock again… but this time I wasn't tired. I jumped out of bed and pulled on my clothes- not that I needed them. I had forgotten what it was like to be well fed….i must have eaten the weight of ten of me, and I could have eaten more. I hadn't caught scent of the bloodsuckers last night, but I know they're near. OW!!! What the heck?!!?? I was sitting on the ground holding my head between my hands- who wants so badly to get into my head??? It can't be my own pack- Sam wouldn't let them….oh great. My own theory gone amiss- I can't believe I didn't realize it! There's bloodsuckers on the loose- and a pack of werewolves wondering why I am hiding in their midst. This could possibly turn out badly….

EM's POV

Uh-oh. Dad does NOT look happy…if I had known he'd get so territorial I wouldn't have told him about the wolf…not while Jacob is here anyway. Oh no- Jacob! He could be in some seriously bad problems if he stays here! A human in the middle of a werewolf fight could be a bad thing. I'm going to have to warn him- even if he thinks I'm crazy I have to warn him.

JACOB's POV

Oh no- Em is going to be caught in the middle of this. A possible territory fight and an inevitable fight with bloodsuckers- I have to get her out. Even if she thinks I'm crazy, I have to get her out. She is everything to me now, and she cannot get hurt.

TOM SHINING's POV

Something about that young Jacob Black is familiar…and a new wolf in town practically the same day he got here is not going to sit well with the council.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it's been so long guys! I've been busy- finals and everything- but I'll try to be faster in the future!!!

JACOB'S POV

I think that somebody is following me….I can't go to Em's house with werewolves hot on my tail (literally)…I guess this is going to be a long night- extremely long

TOM SHINING'S POV

I was right- the council did not enjoy hearing that a new werewolf showed up when Jacob Black came to town. We can't know it is him, or even if this werewolf means us harm, but in order to find out the new one needs to let us in. The new one will not let us anywhere near his head, which is suspicious, but at the same time the new one may have no idea what we want from him. I hope that we can get this mess settled quickly- if only for Emma's sake- I fear she's smitten with a young werewolf, and I don't want her to get hurt.

EM'S POV

I've been hearing a lot of howling and shuffling through leaves all night. Jacob hasn't been by to see me, and I don't know if it's really because he's sick or if he's avoiding me or what. This is so stressful! Those pack members better stop stalking my window or I may have to accuse them of spying on me- though there is a possibility that those outside my window are my brothers. That new member of the pack though- I think his name is Jack- he keeps eying me. He better not try to ask me out or anything, because I know my dad would approve, and because I want Jacob Black to ask me out. I hope this issue with the pack doesn't ruin my chances- or I may never forgive my father.

JACOB'S POV

This is not going well. I continue to smell the strongest werewolf scent on Em's house- but none of the pack seems intent on hurting her. That means that their council must just meet there- which means that Em's father is a council member. Great- I imprinted on the daughter of the leader of a possibly hostile pack of werewolves in Colorado. What are the chances of that? Well, if I ever want to see Em again, the only real choice I have is to let them in my brain. And I'm going to have to let the whole council in, because I want them to all be sure that I do NOT mean them any harm. Plus I'm going to need help hunting down a coven of bloodsuckers that just keeps eluding me. I ran past Em's backyard, and around the front, attracting a group of idling werewolves. I quickly changed into human form and pulled on my clothes. I reached out a shaking hand and knocked on Em's door.


	8. Chapter 8

I feel so bad that it took me this long to update- I'm so sorry

I feel so bad that it took me this long to update- I'm so sorry! I hope that you'll all like this next chapter and now that it's summer I should have plenty of time to update in a timelier manner!

Tom Shining's POV

They spotted the new werewolf outside and they sensed him change into his human form. I now had no doubts in my mind that it was the young Jacob Black. "Emma, please go wait in your room." "But daddy, I…" "No buts- go now." That's when we heard the knock at the door.

Em's POV

The new werewolf is here, I know he is. Daddy never sends me to my room. The fact that I am currently in my room tells me that not only is the new werewolf here, but they aren't sure what's going to happen with him. I slowly creep out of my room and down the hall to the upstairs heating vent- you can here every noise through it.

Jacob's POV

My hand is shaking as I pull it back from the door. I can hear them deliberating inside and I sense it as Tom rises to open the door. I braced myself as the door swung open and I stepped into a room full of temperamental werewolves. Tom shining was clearly the leader of the pack here, and he remained standing as he motioned for the others to sit down. "Jacob Black, you have come into our midst with your mind closed at a time when we are already in a nervous state. Explain yourself." How am I going to explain myself? I'm going to have to open my mind to them. "I did not come here to harm you, I did not even know that there was a pack in the area. I keep my mind closed because I do not want to let my own pack into my head. I would have left but…. I had my reasons for staying." Tom looked at me thoughtfully as I continued, "I realize, though, that the situation requires me to open my mind to you." Tom nodded his head once, "Very well Jacob Black, do as you have said you will." I closed my eyes and pulled down the barriers in my head that kept the others out. All of the pack member's thoughts flooded into my own, and after a few moments Tom spoke again, "We see that you mean us no harm Jacob, and we will extend our hospitality to you in return for your help in the hunting of these…abominations." I smiled at him hesitantly, "I will gladly help you and your pack." Now that he knows about Em, I know there is going to be a talk sometime in the very near future. For now though, I have new brothers to meet, and something to do. "And in my pack, we call them bloodsuckers."

Em's POV

Jacob is the new werewolf? That makes sense I guess…but what now? I've fallen for a werewolf- just like my father always wanted-and I hope that Jacob has fallen for me too. My father will no doubt have a long talk with him, but what about this imprinting thing I've heard about? What if Jacob imprints on another girl, or another werewolf imprints on me? Apparently it's a pretty binding situation…I'm going to have to talk to Jacob soon, but with the whole pack in his head we won't ever really be alone. Crap.


End file.
